Neutral Force
by CairaMarie
Summary: Every young padawan is taught that there is there light side and the dark side. Then Anakin Skywalker came along. A boy with an undeniable pull to the dark side. Everyone calls him the chosen one, but who can you be the Chosen One when you're destined to be a villain.
1. The Battle of Naboo

Obi-Wan had been on many missions. He had faced many people and fought in many situations, but nothing could prepare you for the duel against a sith. The air trickled with anxiety, with power, with anger. Obi-Wan's heart pounded and his palms began to sweat. His master declared that they would battle the sith. Of course, they would battle, no one else here could, but that didn't make the situation any less terrifying. This was the sith that nearly bested his master on Tatooine. What gave Qui-Gon the impression that they had any chance of beating him?

 _There is no Emotion, there is Peace._

The words of the Jedi code resonated in Obi-Wan's ears. He couldn't give into his emotions and his doubts. He would be strong and he would fight for the Jedi, for the good of the galaxy. He would do it to protect Naboo, to protect Padme, to protect democracy, to protect the peace. But how?

 _There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge._

Obi-Wan knew he could rely on the force, the Force would guide him and give him the answers he needed, the strength he needed to succeed. He knew the forms, he knew how to fight. He would rely on the Force and he would fight with purpose and dignity, he would fight to win, to defeat the Sith.

 _There is no Passion, there is Serenity_

He would fight to protect. The sith could not win, the galaxy needed the Jedi. The sith's entire existence was chaotic. The dark energy flowed through him and around him. It was threatening and overwhelming. He stood ready to attack, his anger coming off him in waves. He wanted to harm, he wanted to kill. Obi-Wan watched, ready, but terrified.

 _There is no Chaos, there is Harmony_

The sith ignited his lightsaber, two streams of red, blood red, on either side. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed suit. Green and Blue to fight off the Red. The battle began in a fury, Qui-Gon leaped, Obi-Wan followed. Green and Blue colliding with Red. Serenity versus Passion. They battled, jumping and leaping, colliding and blocking. The three moved like a pride of lions fighting over the same meal.

Obi-Wan was getting sloppy, the sith's attacks were fierce and powerful. Obi-Wan was getting tired and unfocused. He couldn't see an end. It was endless, combined Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were equally matched the sith, in their current position they couldn't win. That was when Obi-Wan got a sharp kick in the stomach and flew down two levels. Obi-Wan skidded, his lightsaber abandoned as he grabbed onto the edge in hopes that he wouldn't fall into the abyss towards his death.

Above Obi-Wan, a battle continued. Qui-Gon versus the sith, a sith that Qui-Gon had no chance of beating alone, unless the Force really wanted him too. Obi-Wan watched as he imagined every situation, the sith could knock him off and send Qui-Gon plummetting to his death. The sith could corner Qui-Gon and send one of the red blades straight into Qui-Gon's chest. Obi-Wan knew his master, he knew that Qui-Gon wouldn't see the big picture. Qui-Gon would keep fighting until he had fought himself to the point of no return.

Obi-Wan called upon and the force and pulled himself up onto the platform. Grabbing his lightsaber, he jumped to join his master and the sith as they ran into the deepest part of the reactor. Energy fields were opening and closing, as to prevent the reactor from overheating. Obi-Wan stood, three energy fields away from his master and that sith, watching as Qui-Gon took a moment to call upon the force. Then the force fields opened. Qui-Gon and the sith were battling the center as Obi-Wan ran, only to be stopped by the final energy field. At this moment, separated by an energy field from his master, who was battling the first sith in years, Obi-Wan did not want to follow the Jedi code. Obi-Wan watched the flaws in Qui-Gon's attacks, he was attacking the sith with Ataru, offensive and acrobatic. However, Darth Maul's physical force was enough to overwhelm Qui-Gon because there wasn't enough room for Qui-Gon to defend himself. Had Qui-Gon thought the situation through and waited for Obi-Wan perhaps the two could have overtaken the sith together. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon's spontaneity had left him in a bind that could kill him.

Obi-Wan watched as Darth Maul pushed farther and harder against Qui-Gon leaving Qui-Gon to resort to vertical strikes. Qui-Gon was tired, weak and vulnerable. Obi-Wan felt the time around him begin to slow as he watched Qui-Gon strike and lift his lightsaber above his head, preparing for the next attack, however, Darth Maul began to turn his blade aiming for Qui-Gon's abdomen

 _There is no Death, there is the Force._

Obi-Wan frowned as the Jedi code chanted in his head. However, he called upon the force inside him and pulled Darth Maul away from his master, causing Darth Maul's blade to cut through the air instead of flesh. Darth Maul turned and growled at the apprentice through the energy field. Qui-Gon turned and grabbed his lightsaber and stood in a defensive start.

Obi-Wan watched and grew impatient as Darth Maul charged back at his already weak and fatigued master. If Obi-Wan didn't join in soon, Maul would overpower Qui-Gon and kill him. The only chance that the Jedi stood was to beat Darth Maul together. At that moment, the energy field and gave Obi-Wan the opportunity to join his master and finish this fight once and for all.

Obi-Wan charged, and leaped, slicing the sith's double bladed lightsaber into a single. The sith snarled and sent Obi-Wan, for the second time that battle off the edge. This time, however, Obi-Wan could not save his lightsaber as it fell downwards into the pit. Obi-Wan held on to the edge and waited for a moment, he would need to call upon the other half of the sith's lightsaber and hope that it still worked and finish the sith off before he could realize that something was going on. Obi-Wan held on for dear life, his hands growing and tired and weak. He could feel Qui-Gon's worry for him in the force. The sith was winning again, Qui-Gon was struggling between a combination of exhaustion and distraction and was struggling to hold his own. So Obi-Wan jumped, he pulled the remaining half of the sith's lightsaber towards him. Obi-Wan ignited the blade, which sputtered and sparked. However, Obi-Wan used it to slice the sith in half as Qui-Gon sent his blade towards the sith's heart. With a moment of panic and pure shock, the sith fell into the pit.

They had won and they were both alive.


	2. The Apprenticeship

"Anakin, push out all distractions and focus on the force," Qui-Gon demanded his new apprentice. Obi-Wan watched from afar, although Obi-Wan had passed the trials he had still found himself spending all of his free time with his former master and the boy. From the moment that he had met Anakin, Obi-Wan felt as if he had a connection towards him. While it was obvious that Qui-Gon was his master. Obi-Wan couldn't help but insert his influence and teachings.

Anakin groaned in frustration as he got pelted by remote blaster bolts, which left a stinging feeling. He couldn't seem to grasp the concentration necessary to tap into the force and allow it to guide him. He could easily deflect the remote bolts while he could see, but once Qui-Gon took away Anakin's sight, Anakin struggled. He had been trying all day, he was trying very hard to take his master's teachings to heart but they didn't seem to be helping. Anakin's frustration rolled off him in waves as he took the blindfold mask off his head and threw it on the ground in his anger.

"Anakin, control your emotions," Qui-Gon said calmly, though Obi-Wan could tell that the boy was putting Qui-Gon on edge. Obi-Wan almost wasn't chosen because of his anger and headstrong , Qui-Gon did select Obi-Wan and had transformed Obi-Wan into quite the model Jedi. Obi-Wan had faith that his master could do it again. "Anakin, why don't you take a break," Qui-Gon suggested once Anakin growled in anger once again. Though the boy was only 10 years old, Anakin held on to many viewpoints and preconceived notions as a result of his years as a slave. Anakin resented authority, even on a low or even subconscious level, which caused tension between Qui-Gon and Anakin. However, that situation would easily be fixed once Qui-Gon gained Anakin's trust; _if_ he could gain Anakin's trust.

Anakin had moved to now pout in a corner. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He had left his mother and all that he familiar and good at to become a Jedi, but the boy knew that he was different and had especially been getting a lot of dirt from the other padawans about it.

"He has too many emotions," Qui-Gon told his former Padawan. "Even you were never this bad."

Obi-Wan laughed slightly. "Perhaps you are getting too old for this kind of situation."

Qui-Gon looked at his former padawan's amused gleam in his eyes with a raised eyebrow. Though Qui-Gon was thoroughly amused as he usually was with his former padawan, the situation with Anakin was very muddled and was currently controlling Qui-Gon's every thought, causing Qui-Gon to desperately want to focus on that instead of his light banter with Obi-Wan. "Maybe you can get something out of it. Don't wear the boy out too much. I'm going to meditate." Qui-Gon responded, his voice weary and heavy as he made his way out of the training room.

Obi-Wan stayed and gazed upon the 10-year-old boy already marked with so much trauma and heartache. It broke his heart, so he began to move towards the spot where Anakin was drowning in self-pity.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began his voice began . Even as an official Jedi knight, Obi-Wan did not want to let Qui-Gon down. "When I was thirteen I left the Jedi order. There was a war on this planet Melida/Daan, they called it. For a very long time, the Melida tribe fought against the Daan tribe and both sides were so clouded with hate that neither remembered why they were fighting. When Qui-Gon and I arrived we had met the organization that called themselves the Young. They were children of both Melida and Daan origins that just wanted the war to end. I knew deep in my heart that the young were doing the right thing, so I supported them in their ventures and acts against Melida and Daan. However, I had to leave the Jedi Order to do so. I was clouded by passion and emotion that I left the only place I've ever truly belonged. I knew at thirteen that I was meant to be a Jedi and that anything else would just feel wrong. After Qui-Gon, the young and I helped create peace on Melida/Daan I joined the Jedi again. What I'm saying is Anakin, do you feel that you are meant to be a Jedi? When you feel the force flow through you, do you feel that it is so right? Do you feel as if this is your calling?" Obi-Wan's voice grew more confident as he recalled that difficult but enlightening time in his life.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in slight amazement. For the longest time, Jedi were just emotionless peacekeepers. In every lesson, Anakin heard that he needed to control his emotions and clear his head. It was refreshing to hear that Obi-Wan at some point had emotions too. Jedi have real emotions and thoughts just like him. The only difference is that the Jedi followed the force to do good in the galaxy, which meant looking at the galaxy in an unbiased and emotionless way. "I want to be Jedi, Obi-Wan." Anakin began to tell Obi-Wan. "More than anything in this world, but I also miss my mom."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at him, not in pity, however, in understanding. "While I was on Melida/Daan I stayed because I befriended two of the Young that were my age, Cerasi and Neild. The two of them were the first friends I had in a long time. Once I started training with Qui-Gon I was constantly out doing missions and saving the galaxy that I didn't have time for my friends at the temple anymore. I was lonely. However, I realized that I could not let my loneliness distract me from being a Jedi. Being a Jedi is my calling and being a Jedi doesn't come without sacrifices. Either you become a Jedi to fight for the good of the entire galaxy or you could stay with your mom, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "I can't use my gifts on Tatooine."

Obi-Wan smiled broadly. "Now, clear your head. Think about how being a Jedi is your destiny and how that is more important than staying with your mother. Feel around you Anakin. Do you feel the force?"

Anakin nodded eagerly.

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "Now use the force you feel around you to block the blaster bolts coming your way." Obi-Wan placed the blindfold mask on Anakin's head as Anakin ignited his training lightsaber and began to deflect simulation blaster bolts from the remote.

/

Qui-Gon only sought out the Room of Thousand Fountains when he was deeply troubled. It had occurred all those years ago when Obi-Wan had left the order. And now he sat surrounded by the comforting waterfalls and fountains once again, surrounded by the force. So, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and began to meditate. He felt the Force flow through him. He felt the Force's comforting power as he cleared his mind. He let his worries about Anakin leave his body. He let the confusion and worry leave his body as he sat focusing on the force and in peace.

He wanted answers that was why he came her. He needed to know what the Force wanted him to do about Anakin. How was he to train a boy so powerful in the Force, so obviously chosen to do great things.

A vision crossed his mind, at first Qui-Gon thought it was a memory but then he realized that it was a vision, a vision of what could've been.

 _Obi-Wan was watching from behind the energy field, a padawan braid still an ornament on his hair. Qui-Gon and the sith, Darth Maul, were fighting alone in the center of the reactor core. Qui-Gon felt his own fatigue and distraction as he fought. The area was tight he was trapped with offensive attacks against a man obviously, stronger and angrier. Qui-Gon lifted his blade above his head to attack, he didn't know what else to do. However, Qui-Gon was slow and Darth Maul was so much faster. As Qui-Gon prepared for another blow, Darth Maul used his hilt to knock Qui-Gon off balance and send Qui-Gon's blade falling backward. Qui-Gon stumbled and attempted to regain his footing as Darth Maul's blade stabbed him in the stomach. Qui-Gon felt the surprise and shock as he could feel the life leaving him. He could hear Obi-Wan's strangled cry of disbelief and grief as he watched his master fall. He watched as the energy field opened and Obi-Wan fought with so much purpose and emotion, without ever betraying his ideals and beliefs as a Jedi. He watched as Obi-Wan defeated Darth Maul, much in the same way that he had done when Qui-Gon had lived._

 _Obi-Wan moved towards his master, his eyes wet with tears and he sat and cradled Qui-Gon's head in his lap. "It's too late," Qui-Gon said with strangled and breathy words._

 _"_ _No," Obi-Wan replied, his voice tight and overcome with grief._

 _"_ _Promise me," Qui-Gon's voice was weak and he was obviously in pain, "Promise me you'll train the boy."_

 _"_ _Yes, master," Obi-Wan replied his voice weak._

 _"_ _He is the chosen one, He will bring balance. Train him," Qui-Gon spoke as life left him._

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, startled by this force vision. The Force had kept alive for some reason. He could've and probably should've died. What was so important about Qui-Gon that the Force wanted to keep him alive. Qui-Gon knew that Anakin was the chosen one, the Force had confirmed that to him multiple times, yet what was Qui-Gon's role in training the chosen one.

"Surprised to see you here I am not, Master Jinn," Yoda's shrill voice filled the room as his walking cane tapped with every step.

"I do not know how to train, Anakin," Qui-Gon told the wise Grand Master.

"Asked the force, have you?" Yoda responded as he stood next to the sitting Qui-Gon.

"It has only told me that I am alive right now for a reason," Qui-Gon responded, his voice troubled.

"Then what you always have perhaps you must do," Yoda told the Jedi Knight and then began to walk away.

Qui-Gon sighed but understood what Yoda was saying. The Force had kept him alive because perhaps only he could train Anakin to be the true chosen one. Therefore Qui-Gon will continue you to train him in the only way he knew how, in the way he taught Obi-Wan.

/

Dooku was troubled, as he usually was nowadays. The discovery and defeat of Darth Maul on Naboo had left Dooku with an odd feeling in his soul. He had learned from his training as a Jedi that Sith always came in pairs, Master and Apprentice. Dooku knew that somehow there wasn't a chance that his former padawan could've killed the master. He knew Qui-Gon well and the fact that he was alive, even just barely proved that the sith that they had fought was the apprentice. However, if the now deceased Darth Maul was the apprentice that meant the Master was still somewhere. Dooku had suddenly found himself dedicating his entire life to finding that Master. He couldn't say why exactly, perhaps it was because he wanted to defeat the Sith before they got too powerful. However, deep down Dooku knew that it was because he was unhappy as a Jedi. He wasn't on the council and was forced to follow all their decisions as if it was the best possible thing. Of course, Dooku never followed all of the Council's commands, a trait that he had obviously passed on to his apprentice. Dooku did what he felt was right, but this viewpoint was leaving the Jedi Council to be very cautious of him. He craved power, he craved to be recognized for the powerful Jedi that he was.

The only way for him to gain the power he deserved was to leave the Jedi, which was why he now stood on his homeworld surrounded by his family's wealth contemplating the fate of the Republic.

There was more at work at the Battle of Naboo then met the eyes. The Trade Federation, though power hungry and greedy, wouldn't have invaded Naboo just for the plasma and its wealth. No, someone wanted the Jedi to get involved, wanted the Republic to get involved. The Republic was falling into a trap and none of them bothered to care enough to do something about it.

"You are very observant," A voice spoke from behind Dooku causing temporary alarm in Dooku.

Dooku, however, decided that perhaps this was his moment. "Thank you, sir, I am Count Dooku of Serenno, but you must have known that. I, however, do not know you."

The hooded man, who had approached Dooku, laughed quietly. "Names are unimportant right now. I have come to offer you a job of incredible importance. I need a new apprentice after my last apprentice was unfortunately killed by such a weak padawan."

Dooku was amazed, this was the master. The Master of the Sith was coming to him and wanting him to be his sith apprentice. He could gain all the power that he desired, he could be great. He could perfect and rid the Republic of corruption. "I would be honored."

The hooded figure smiled, "Then, rise Darth Tyrannus and join your Master Darth Sidious in taking over the galaxy."

 _I do not own: Jedi Apprentice:Defenders of the Dead and The Uncertain Path, or The quotes from the Phantom Menace or any of the star wars characters._


	3. The Mission

Obi-Wan knew that it was expected of him to take a Padawan. Only special Jedi Knights didn't take padawans and Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't one of those. However, he was trapped in a whirlwind of emotions. He wanted to train and gain a further understanding of the force and also wanted to become a more practical duelist, which wasn't going to happen as long as he practiced Ataru, as shown by the almost disastrous duel on Naboo. He had also gained a special connection to his former master's new apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. The boy didn't seem to like Qui-Gon's teachings. Anakin wanted to be the best and be the greatest, he had so much pride and arrogance that Obi-Wan could unfortunately relate to. That was why Obi-Wan often found himself in the quarters he once used to share with Qui-Gon, admiring and talking to Anakin. Obi-Wan practically considered the boy a brother, two boys under the same master, father.

Obi-Wan was admiring Anakin's droid creations, when Qui-Gon and Anakin walked in. Qui-Gon held a heavy frustrated presence that would be hard to pick up unless you were close to him like Obi-Wan was. Anakin, however, was giddy with excitement. So a mission, a mission that Qui-Gon doesn't like very much.

"What insufferable thing has the council told you to do this time, master?" Obi-Wan joked hoping to lighten Qui-Gon's mood.

"They are insistent on Anakin and I participating in the training mission on Ragoon-6" Qui-Gon replied his words coated with a warning to his former apprentice. Obi-Wan immediately picked up on the signals acknowledging that his former master did not want to be joked with. Although, Obi-Wan wouldn't blame him, the last time Qui-Gon was on Ragoon-6 the love of his life,Tahl, died, the love of his life that he wasn't technically supposed to have because he was a Jedi.

Obi-Wan internally groaned as he watched Anakin look at the two Jedi Knights with wide eyed curiosity. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship was always a mystery to the boy. However, Anakin would desperately want to know why his master was so moody, but telling Anakin about Tahl would mean that Anakin would have a hard time accepting the rules on attachment because his own master couldn't even follow them. Anakin had a hard enough time following the rules right now, neither Jedi Knight wanted to add a personal testimony to the reasons why Anakin shouldn't follow the rules.

"I need to Meditate," Qui-Gon grumbled and quickly left the room. He had been doing that a lot more recently, Obi-Wan noted. Qui-Gon hardly meditated this much when Obi-Wan had been his padawan.

"What is he upset about this time?" Anakin asked, a slight quiver in his voice. Of course the slave boy would think that Qui-Gon was upset about the mission because of him instead of any other possible reason. Anakin moved and began fiddling with mechanical parts lying on the table.

"Ragoon-6 holds a few bad memories for Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said vaguely hoping that Anakin wouldn't ask anymore questions. However, Obi-Wan knew better, Anakin was a very curious child.

"What memories?" Anakin asked.

"It's not my place to say," Obi-Wan replied shortly.

Anakin groaned. "It's not like he's going to tell me,"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at Anakin knowing that the boy was right. Qui-Gon had also kept to himself but he had been doing it a lot more often now that Anakin was his padawan. "He'll tell you one day,"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I wish you were my Master instead of him."

/

Queen Amidala was a successful Queen, even after her re-election her popularity hadn't dropped in the slightest. And while she wasn't Queen for the fame and popularity, betraying her people's trust or causing them any reason to not trust her was a thing of her nightmares. Which was why on this particular morning she awoke to a nightmare. One of one of her highest officials, Tavik Vox, had been murdered, an attack clearly meant to irk her and send her a clear warning, stop whatever you are doing.

The entire palace was on high alert. Everyone was frantically moving around, lockdown had been set, but the palace security hadn't been enough to stop the murder from happening the first time. Queen Amidala had taken a lower stance, while all of Naboo that their Queen was Padme Naberrie Amidala, that was the appearance she took until the assassin could be found. Just because all of Naboo knew didn't mean the entire galaxy knew.

"Your highness, we believe the palace isn't safe right now." One of her security officers told her. "We suggest you leave the Palace and go to a safe place." Padme smiled sweetly while she rolled her eyes internally. This was the 5th person to tell her that today. She wasn't leaving, even if she died.

Queen Amidala scoffed, "Call in a Jedi for my protection if you're so worried, but my people need me to stay here."

/

Anakin was completely enamoured with Ragoon-6. The planet was beautiful, so green and like nothing Anakin had ever seen on Tatooine. "It's amazing," Anakin breathed once he felt his Master's presence behind him.

However, Qui-Gon did not reply. He gazed upon the trees and grassy plains with a far away look in his eye, as he tried not to focus and remember Tahl too much. Noting, Anakin's curiosity, amazement and puzzlement, Qui-Gon pushed his thoughts away and focused on Anakin and the problem at hand before Anakin asked too many questions.

"This is a simple training mission. We use the force and our trust in each other to find Master Wren," Qui-Gon informed his padawan for probably the sixth time, his padawan that was growing very annoyed at Qui-Gon's constant reminders of the mission, and very eager at the mission at hand. This was a great chance for Anakin to prove himself to Qui-Gon, to get Qui-Gon to see him in the same light that Obi-Wan was placed under.

"Now we give Wren a few hours to hide himself and then we'll begin looking for him," Qui-Gon concluded his introduction and Anakin continued to stare up at the trees and the grass, not regretting being a Jedi for a second.

/

Obi-Wan walked through the palace walls, greeted by its beauty and grace. Theed was such a beautiful place that Obi-Wan wished he could visit sometime without a dangerous threat needing a jedi's assistance.

"Milady," Obi-Wan bowed politely as he greeted by a very underdressed Queen Amidala.

The Queen smiled, "Obi-Wan, please I'm Padme to you. I haven't seen you in 4 years, we have to catch up. Walk with me."

Obi-Wan followed Padme out of the palace and into the streets of Theed. Theed had always been a beautiful place, tall round buildings and abundance nature. Obi-Wan would love to spend time here without having to be on business but the life of a Jedi did not warrant extra time for himself, which he usually didn't mind.

"Theed is thriving, you are doing a good job," Obi-Wan told Padme as they walked past a marketplace.

Padme blushed slightly, "I'm just doing what is best for my people."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm sure they appreciate you."

Padme nodded back, "I just got re-elected. They're hailing me as the greatest Queen Naboo has ever seen."

"And you disagree?" Obi-Wan questioned noting her look of worry and confusion.

"I'm only human, Obi-Wan. The situation hasn't made my worries any less. I fear that once my people realize we have ideas about the assassination they'll revolt and realize that they've made a mistake in re-electing me," Padme responded with worry as she led Obi-Wan to a field.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "We'll resolve this and you'll go back to being their hero and the greatest queen to have ever lived. The lack of leads is not your fault. "

Padme smiled gratefully, but quickly changed the subject to get away from the heavy weight of her inner feelings. "Enough about me! What has been happening with you lately?" Padme sat down on a blanket that had been laid out on the field for her and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sat down next to her.

"Qui-Gon is training the boy, Anakin. He is worried about something, also in meditation and very closed off. I worry about him." Obi-Wan responded grimly. He really was worried about his master. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was a handful but Qui-Gon was usually an open enough man to not let Anakin feel excluded and worthless, like Anakin was feelings. Obi-Wan couldn't imagine what Anakin would do had Obi-Wan not been there to listen to him and be mostly open with him.

Padme frowned, "And what about you, have you found a padawan yet?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think the Force wants to me have a padawan just yet. Now, tell me about the attack."

Padme laughed softly, "I see we are both eager to not talk about feelings and desires too much. It happened 4 days ago at night. The entire palace was sleeping, but the night guards were on duty. The assassin managed to sneak into the palace, without setting off any alarms, and without having any of the guards notice or get suspicious. No one knew that the attack had happened until the next morning when Tavik was dead. This assassin is clever, and very talented. There was no evidence."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There's always evidence though. Show me the site of the crime."

/

Qui-Gon and Anakin had been walking for hours, Qui-Gon knew that they were close to finding Wren, but he insisted they take a break. They were standing in the spot where Qui-Gon got the call that Tahl was in danger. He could feel his worry from years prior through the Force.

"Master, why are we stopping? We're so close to finding Master Wren. We can't wait, I told him I would do it in a day," Anakin complained.

"Patience Anakin," was all Qui-Gon responded with as Qui-Gon felt his heart grow heavy and break all over again. He should never have fallen in love with Tahl. He never should've taken Anakin as his padawan. Ever since Naboo he had been plagued by nightmares, Obi-Wan killing Anakin on Mustafar, his own death. Anakin not really being dead, but arising as Darth Vader only to kill Obi-Wan later. He was beginning to think that perhaps the Force hadn't kept him alive. And even if it did, why did the Force keep showing him endings instead the steps to prevent the endings from occurring.

"Why don't you ever confide in me?" Anakin exclaimed angrily, breaking Qui-Gon from his brooding and dangerous thoughts. Anakin will never avoid the dark side if he could not get rid of his anger.

"There are some things you don't need to know yet." Qui-Gon responded hoping to end the conversation before it fully begins.

"You told Obi-Wan things. Am I not good enough for you?" Anakin responded, his voice sounding once again that the 9 year old 4 years ago leaving his mom for the first time.

"Anakin, you are not Obi-Wan I do not feel that you are ready to hear some things. Now go find Wren." Qui-Gon demanded his voice full of authority and force.

Anakin grumbled but continued onward following the clues. Qui-Gon sighed watching the boy stomp off. It was as the boy wanted to fall to the dark side. If only Anakin knew how dark his fate was.

/

Obi-Wan looked around the room frustrated at the fact that there were no clues or evidence. "How did Tavik die?"

"Asphyxiation," Padme replied. "We're thinking slow poison. There's no signs of struggle as you can see."

"Why him though? Who would want to scare you?"

Padme shrugged "There are plenty of people in the galaxy that disagree with my peacekeeping ideals and philosophy,"

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard, a habit he was starting to form. "Has anyone spoken to you outside of Naboo since the attack?"

Padme frowned as she tried to recall, the past three days had been a complete blur. "One person, Nute Gunray. Since Naboo he's been trying to get the Trade Federation back on good terms with Naboo, but we've been weary of him. However, he's not brave enough to actually attack us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "He invaded Naboo before, who's to say that he wouldn't assassinate an official to scare you?"

"We all knew the invasion was coming. This assassination was sneaky and quiet. The Trade Federation is too loud." Padme retorted. She didn't know why she was defending The Trade Federation, they had blockcaded her homeworld and invaded her c _i_ ity.

"The Trade Federation had a sith on their team. Clearly they have connections that we don't know about yet." Obi-Wan responded, "However, there is no evidence of that here."

"I would appreciate if you stayed for just a little bit longer to make sure I am safe," Padme responded weakly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, I won't let anyone assissinate you, ever,"

 _I don't own Star Wars or the Star Wars Jedi quest series._


	4. The Tensions

Anakin knew that he had messed the moment he had 37 guns, 24 swords and 1 flamethrower aimed at him. The plan was supposed to be foolproof; Anakin would sneak in, infiltrate both gangs and then he would bring down the two largest gangs in the Coruscanti lower city. He would receive praise and adoration. However, the two gangs decided to battle each other and each named Anakin as their leading man. He was the best fighter both gangs had but the plan wouldn't work if he was up front, then both sides would know what he had been up to. They asked him to prove himself, he wished he had known blowing them away would ruin his foolproof plan.

'"Do you know what you have done?" One of the gang leaders asked Anakin. Anakin looked around at all the weapons aimed at him and tried to quickly come up with a plan.

"Succeeded in bringing the largest gang war in Coruscant history to rest?" Anakin replied cheekily. _Way to get yourself killed, Skywalker._

"We don't take kindly to treachery," The other gang leader informed Anakin. Anakin frowned, he knew this, of course, but that was what made his infiltration so fun, he had managed to get so deep into each gang before they even realized what he had done. He probably could've brought them down had he not been so showy, but it is much less fun when you aren't showing off.

"My apologies, perhaps we can just go our separate ways? I'll go my way and you guys can go back to fighting each other and we'll never see each other again," Anakin suggested and began to make a move for the exit.

The two gang leaders looked at each with a similar look, for the first time since the gang war started 5 years ago, the leaders look at each other with something other than hatred. "We've decided that you have done some good," One gang leader spoke.

"You have brought our two gangs together so that we can join together and kill you, ending this petty gang war for good," The other finished.

Anakin gulped, he had made it this far without either gang knowing he was a Jedi and it had been amazing. Most people down here don't take too kindly to Jedi wandering around. However, he couldn't keep that cover for much longer if he planned on leaving the lower city alive. His lightsaber would be the only thing protecting him from the soon to be rapid blaster fire. The two gang leaders lifted their guns higher. Anakin quickly scanned every man near him as he planned an escape route, one eye stood strained on the two gang leaders. Moments passed as two guns fired and a lightsaber ignited.

Battle roared as laser fire and plasma flew through the air. Anakin was winning single-handedly against two gangs when the sirens went off. Anakin cursed, he should've remembered that gang fights were short and done with purpose, if they went on for too long the police showed up and caused unwanted attention and problems, he had taken too long and was now faced with being a fugitive from the law. Once again, his desire to show off had sent him into trouble.

Before Anakin could process another impromptu escape, his lightsaber was being confiscated and his hands were being pulled behind his back. The dull voice of the police droid droned on and on, "You are under arrest. You are under arrest." He was not ready for the conversation he was about to have with his master.

Anakin's gang incident had earned him a personal meeting with the Jedi Council and temporary temple arrest. Qui-Gon had not made an appearance, saying that Anakin's fate was up to the council, a statement that sent fear and confusion in anyone who knew Qui-Gon Jinn well. Instead, Anakin was stuck with his dear friend, and practical brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi has his warden.

"Do you know what it feels like to be a slave, Obi-Wan," Anakin asked, once leaving the Council Chambers. His voice was dull and unamused.

"No, I do not," Obi-Wan replied amazed at the thoughts that went through Anakin's mind.

"Everything you do is controlled. You can't say that, you can't act like that. You have to follow the leaders no matter how abusive, manipulative or wrong they are. If you do wrong you are punished severely and there's nothing you can do," Anakin informed, "Sometimes I feel like I'm a slave to the Jedi."

Obi-Wan was startled by Anakin's proclamation. He stopped walking and looked at Anakin.

"I'm not allowed to say certain things or act a certain way. I'm not allowed to think certain things I. I have to fit into their perfect bubble and mold. Follow their rules even when it doesn't make sense," Anakin clarified.

Obi-Wan would've never seen things in that way. He had grown up a Jedi. It was stuck in his brain that the Jedi Council was to be respected at all costs because they knew best. The rules were there to protect him and train him, while Anakin saw them as a restriction. Anakin was raised to fend for himself and Obi-Wan was raised to rely on other Jedi. Their backgrounds were different. Obi-Wan didn't know why he hadn't thought that Anakin would have problems with the rules sooner. "I thought you wanted to be a Jedi?"

"I do," Anakin sighed. "I just wish there weren't so many rules and molds I have to fit into."

"Qui-Gon did what he had to, Anakin," Obi-Wan told his friend.

Anakin rolled his eyes dramatically, "What harm was I causing?"

"Anakin, the Jedi must think of the good of the community-"

"Over the individual," Anakin interrupted. "I know. I was sneaking out and wandering the lower city like I had for months. What's so different about now!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan roared,"You got into a gang fight, you were involved in gangs!"

"I was going to bring them down!" Anakin retorted. Tensions were high between the two. This was one of the very few fights that the two men had had over the years. They respected and cared for each other at the highest degree, but even brothers fight.

"Alone? You should've told the authorities or the council." Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. Obi-Wan could not understand Anakin's constant desire to prove himself, that was not what the Jedi were about.

"And then Qui-Gon would've had to bust me for sneaking out of the temple to please the Council," Anakin retorted annoyed at the situation he was in. "I don't fit in their mold, Obi-Wan! I am never going to belong and not be chided at as long as I don't fit their mold!"

"Why don't you try to fit in their mold?" Obi-Wan asked hoping that his curiosity didn't upset the angry boy more than he already was.

"You can't fit a square peg in a circle. No matter how hard I try I am just not good enough. I wasn't made for their perfect like model. I don't understand why everyone thinks I am the Chosen One when I can't even go a week without someone telling me I'm doing something wrong. Shouldn't the Chosen One be some good and perfect at doing this Jedi thing?" Anakin paused. "Why aren't you the Chosen One, Obi-Wan?"

For a moment Anakin's words stung at Obi-Wan, however, Anakin did have a point. Anakin was never going to belong with the Jedi, he was too old and too headstrong. Anakin joining when he was nine critically sent him behind in training. All of his fellow apprentices had years of emotional control and manner training. Anakin was never going to act like the rest of the Jedi and that had to hurt. Also since the Battle of Naboo nearly nine years ago, Obi-Wan had been the perfect embodiment of all that the Jedi were and should be. He always did what the council asked, he trained younglings, he spent his time learning and mastering other forms of lightsaber fighting and diving deeper into the Force. In fact, recently Obi-Wan had been chosen to be on the Jedi Council, an honor that not even Qui-Gon Jinn had experienced. "The Force is mysterious Anakin, you don't know what the future holds, no one does, not even Yoda. Maybe none of us are the Chosen One."

Anakin frowned, "I wish you would tell my master that."

Obi-Wan frowned, he should've known that Anakin had grown to resent Qui-Gon ever so slightly. Qui-Gon spent all of his time either hiding things from Anakin or getting onto Anakin for acting the wrong way. Anakin respected him because that was what he was taught and told, even as a slave, but Anakin longed for some kind of deeper connection, a connection that would lift him up instead of constantly tearing him down. Obi-Wan hoped that he could give Anakin that connection.

"Anakin, let's go spar," Obi-Wan suggested, knowing that lightsaber fighting is the one place where Anakin felt at home and free.

"Don't let me win this time," Anakin responded, his face lighting up at the idea of beating his brother once again. Anakin was one of the best fighters the Jedi had seen in a long time, perhaps that was worried the council so much. Anakin was so powerful and so strong in the force and in his combat skills, and yet showed far too many signs of the pull of the dark side. If Anakin fell the Jedi would be left to ruins. The thought sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's spine, but of course, Obi-Wan knew that his brother wanted to be a Jedi and knew how dangerous the dark side was.

 _Anakin is never going to fall_ , He reassured himself, but sometimes even he isn't convinced.

/

Obi-Wan watched as a brand new Naboo Cruiser landed on the landing platform in front of the Senate Building. The new senator from Naboo was coming to the Senate, and a Jedi escort was requested. Obi-Wan, upon hearing the name of the Naboo Senator, immediately jumped at the chance of being the escort. Padme Amidala's terms Queen ended and the people were insistent on having her stay in their government. Padme, not wanting the rules to be changed to allow her more time on the throne, gladly accepted the post as Senator. Padme had been weary of an assassination attack since her dear friend and official was murdered a few years back.

The door to the cruiser opened as four Naboo guards walked out followed but the always eloquently dressed Padme Amidala. "Obi-Wan!" Padme exclaimed excitedly once she saw the Jedi Master standing there.

"Milady," Obi-Wan replied respectfully, bowing slightly, "It is good to see you again."

"When I heard I was receiving a Jedi escort, I had hoped it was you," Padme responded as she held out her arm for Obi-Wan to take.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anyone assassinate you, so here I am keeping my promise," Obi-Wan retorted and began to lead Padme toward the Chancellor's office.

The Senate Building was beautiful, it was of unique architecture even for Coruscant. The building was constantly busy and full of life. It was decorated in fancy and full red velvet and tall pillars and columns. It was enough to make even those who hate Politics to want to wander in and see what's going on. The hearing chambers were also a work of art, a tall building with small Hover platforms for each Senator so that they can move around the room to speak and observe. Obi-Wan spent a lot of time in the senate building as the years increased, senators always seemed to have a problem that needed a Jedi's fixing, however, he mostly preferred to stay away from the Senators and their politics.

"Can I ask you something?" Padme asked after they had walked for a little.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Anything."

"Where do you stand on all these talks of war and social unrest?" Padme asked her friend. Obi-Wan knew where Padme stood, she had been the leading advocate for peace in the galaxy for as long as he knew her. Obi-Wan usually avoided talking or taking a stand on current political and social issues, but this one was a huge issue running through the background of the Jedi temple. If there were to be a war, where would the Jedi stand?

"Jedi fight for what is good, peace and democracy, if we believe that fighting in war will help us achieve those things then we'll be there fighting in the war alongside the Republic," Obi-Wan told Padme, but he frowned. Even for Obi-Wan, that answer seemed to be so scripted and unoriginal. He was spouting Jedi teachings and wisdom, when was the last time he had an original thought of us own? Obi-Wan frowned harder, he had been spending too much time with Anakin and Anakin's crazed world view. Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi were good and that their teachings were the culmination of the Jedi, but maybe he only thought that because he was a slave to the Jedi, a person that Jedi had succeeded in corrupting. Obi-Wan quickly shook that thought out of his head. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. He needed to be a mentor and a role model and not doubt his entire identity, besides what good would ever come out of that?

/

Darth Tyrannus stood with his hands folded behind his back. As he was a tall man in dark robes, no one gave me much trouble as he watched the army below him. An army of specially raised and trained clones to fight for the Republic in her time of need. Darth Tyrannus' master saw that the war was coming and pushed for Darth Tyrannus to get this clone army started. So Darth Tyrannus did what he was master commanded, he posed as a Jedi master, one that had been missing for many years now, but only those in the inner circles knew that, and placed the order. The order was kept secret, only to be revealed in the Republic's time of need. His master had one other command, he requested a memory chip be developed and placed in each clone as part of their training, almost like a kind of hypnosis. Project 66, he called it.

"The memory chip is now functioning normally," The tall, pale Kaminoan in charge of the clone operation told Darth Tyrannus who did not turn his head. Darth Tyrannus nodded, but spoke no words, hoping that his acknowledgment would send the Kaminoan on her way.

"Why do you need this memory chip anyway?" The Kaminoan asked, much to Tyrannus' extreme displeasure.

"It's a precaution," Tyrannus replied his voice even and monotone. His master had told him that the chip was a precaution. 'In case the Jedi ever turn on us'. No one knew the full extent of what the chip did, each part was done by a separate person and in heavy code until the product was fully Tyrannus' master knew the full extent. However, Tyrannus had his suspicions, suspicions that caused worry inside of him. He did not miss the Jedi Order and its council and all of its rules. He did miss, however, the people, his padawan for one. They were not bad people, just blinded by their rules and council. Tyrannus wished them clarity, not death.

"Are they ready to fight now?" Tyrannus asked the Kaminoan. The Kaminoan nodded. "Excellent, now we just wait for a war."


End file.
